


Not The God of Anyone

by xphantomhive



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, all are onsided, mikami just worships not loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/pseuds/xphantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was not anyone's god, and he never had been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The God of Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Death Note or it's characters, and will never get paid for my works of fiction. Quick drabble. Hope you enjoy.

Such a shame it was, the girl who had come up with such an elaborate scheme to find Kira fell to his feet, praising the very ground he walked on. Because she had been ambitious, she had been smart, and she had known where her life was going. But he seemed to jumble her thoughts, twisting brilliance into idiocy, too caught up in love and lust for him to notice how she was destroying the world. Still innocent, somewhere deep underneath all the layers of evil. Caught up in his web of lies, his sick little games.

“You will do as I say.”

And without another thought, she had complied, writing the names he commanded her to, being his eyes. When he passed on, it was too late to undo her wrongs, but her eyes had once again opened, and she could finally think straight. Without Light Yagami, she would be fine.

He was not her god.

Kiyomi Takada helped him in his journey because she knew him previously, and therefore found that helping him would help her gain the love she had hoped for. She had not realized early on she was just another playtoy, but it somehow did not affect her. Still firmly believing in Light, that he actually loved her. And maybe he had, but it did not matter when he was six feet under ground.

She had cried.

But it did not matter, because even if he thought so, he was not god. He was not her god. 

He was last, and he was the one who believed Light Yagami was god. Light Yagami was his god. Teru Mikami had always been a strange child, one who had been ignored by many people, and had always been in favor of justice. No matter if it was sick and twisted justice, because it was still justice, and it gave him a chance to kill all of the rotten people. To delete them. He had worshiped Light, undoubtedly more than Misa. Only met him once, the day he had died, the day they both had died. But Teru Mikami had died still believing Light was his god. 

_But Light was no one's god._


End file.
